Taking a Deeper Look
by kat aesthetics
Summary: Chapter 4 now up! Fox thinks he’s in love with Whitney. Theresa thinks she’s in love with Ethan. But what happens when they find out the one they truly love has been standing in front of them all along? FT Warning: Ethan Bashing!
1. Helping a Friend

Taking a Deeper Look By Takari AAF  
  
Summary: Fox thinks he's in love with Whitney. Theresa thinks she's in love with Ethan. But what happens when they find out the one they truly love has been standing in front of them all along? *F/T* Warning: Ethan Bashing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the Characters, though I would LOVE to own Justin Hartley! Who wouldn't?!  
  
Author's note: This story takes place after June 24's episode.well mostly. What happens in my story is purely what I want to happen! There will be a few things/scenes that happened in the show, then it goes to what I want to happen^__^ and there will be some things different in this story. For instance, Fox didn't sell the Blue Note, and it's open and all, and Theresa DOES have little Ethan, but he's visiting relatives in this story. Oh, and to my loyal reviewers of Mending a Broken Heart, if you are reading this, I will be updating it the first week of July!  
  
Now, On to the story^__^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox walked aimlessly down the corridor, not paying attention to where it was he was going. As he turned the corner, loud voices were able to be heard.  
  
"I wonder what's going on," Fox said to himself as he followed the voices. The voices got louder and louder as he went. He was about to turn the corner when he saw who it was yelling. It was Gwen..yelling at Theresa!  
  
'What the hell is going on here?' he asked in his mind.  
  
"I mean it Theresa! STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND! We BOTH know that you don't care about me OR this baby!" Gwen yelled.  
  
He could see the startled look on Theresa's face.  
  
"Gwen, I do care about that baby" Theresa said, calmly to Gwen.  
  
Gwen groaned in frustration. "Theresa, you just can't stop LYING! You are a LIAR! You are nothing but a lying manipulative bitch!"  
  
"That's it! I've had enough! I'm not going to stand here and let you bad mouth me!" Theresa yelled.  
  
"Then just admit it, Theresa! Admit that you want Ethan!" Gwen yelled.  
  
"FINE GWEN!! I WANT ETHAN BACK!" Theresa yelled.  
  
At that moment, Ethan and Rebecca showed up. Fox decided to make his entrance then, though no one noticed.  
  
Ethan was clearly in shock by Theresa's last words.  
  
Gwen noticed that Ethan had arrived.  
  
"You see that Ethan! Theresa wants you back!" Gwen yelled.  
  
Theresa hadn't realized that Ethan was there. She whipped around to see not only Ethan, but Rebecca and Fox.  
  
"Well, Ethan, You just saw Theresa's true self. She's out here arguing with me in the condition I am in!" Gwen continued.  
  
Before she could say anymore, Rebecca stepped in.  
  
"I told you, Ethan. I told you that Theresa was a no good low down heartless manipulative bitch!" Rebecca hissed.  
  
"Now hold it right there, Rebecca! You don't have the right to call ANYONE a bitch! And for your information, you have it all wrong. Theresa is nothing like that," Fox said, stepping in as well.  
  
"Okay, everyone just STOP!" exclaimed Ethan.  
  
Ethan went over and stood next to Gwen. Rebecca followed.  
  
"Gwen, honey, are you okay?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"No! Not when that bitch over there is trying to steal my husband!" Gwen yelled.  
  
Gwen turned to face Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, for the last time. Do you love Theresa?" Gwen asked angrily.  
  
"No, I don't! I don't love Theresa, and I never will," he said, yelling the last three words towards Theresa.  
  
Fox looked at Theresa. He could see the hurt written all over her face. He went over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ethan turned to face Theresa.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you would do all this! Theresa, I don't Love you anymore, and I NEVER will!" he yelled at her.  
  
Theresa couldn't take it any more. She ran out and down the long corridor to the exit.  
  
Fox looked Ethan directly in the eyes. "Can't you see that you are destroying her inside?! If anybody here is heartless, it's you 'Prince' Ethan! You don't deserve her and you NEVER did," he said coldly, before going after Theresa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Theresa sat down on the cool concrete of the curb. The tears came freely, sliding down her cheeks on to the ground.  
  
"I know you love me.you just have to. Fate will bring us together Ethan," she said, quietly to herself.  
  
Theresa could feel another presence. She turned around to see Fox.  
  
"Hey Fox," she said turning back around.  
  
Fox came over and sat next to her on the curb.  
  
"You deserve better than him, Theresa," Fox said.  
  
Theresa shook her head. "No Fox, I deserve Ethan! I love him, and he loves me too!" she said. It sounded more like she was trying to convince her self that, not Fox.  
  
Fox glanced at his watch. It was 9:00pm.  
  
'I wonder what Whitney and Chad are up to.' he wondered.  
  
"Why don't you let me take you home?" he said getting up.  
  
Theresa shook her head yet again. "No that's okay. You go ahead and go see your 'mystery' woman."  
  
"What 'mystery' woman, Theresa?" he asked, knowing full well what she meant.  
  
"That mysterious girl that has your heart. You know, the one your 'in love' with," she said, wiping the tears off her face.  
  
Fox laughed nervously. "There is no mystery woman, Theresa, and I'm NOT in love."  
  
"Whatever you say," she said, putting her face in her hands.  
  
Fox sighed. "Come on Theresa, let me give you a ride home."  
  
Theresa took her face out of her hands. "No, Fox. I don't...I don't want to go home right now."  
  
Fox sighed in defeat. Sitting back down next to her, he said, "Well, I can't just leave you here! What kind of friend would I be if I left my best friend sitting here crying?"  
  
Theresa smiled. "A pretty sorry one."  
  
Fox smiled. "Exactly."  
  
He knew he couldn't leave her there, no matter how much he wanted to go see Whitney.  
  
"Well, now that that is settled, what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I kind of wanted to go see Whitney and Chad," she said slowly.  
  
Fox was so glad she said that. "Then let's go see them. Do you know where they are?"  
  
Theresa thought for a second. "I think they're at the Blue Note."  
  
Fox tried hard to hide his joy. 'This will give me an excuse to see Whitney.'  
  
"Okay, then to the Blue Note it is!" he exclaimed getting up. He offered Theresa his hand to get up. Taking it, he helped her to her feet. He felt sorry for her.  
  
'She's been through so much and she still doesn't give up' he thought in his head.  
  
Theresa brought him out of his thoughts when she said, "So, where's your car?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's right over there," he said pointing to the blue convertible.  
  
"Then it's off to the Blue Note we go," Theresa said, trying to sound upbeat.  
  
'More like off to see Whitney' he said in his mind.  
  
They got into the car and drove off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ethan and Rebecca helped Gwen back onto the hospital bed. Gwen was still angry. After everything they had done to try and calm her down, nothing worked. And Ethan still couldn't get the picture of Theresa running off like that or Fox's words, out of his head.  
  
Though as Gwen got onto the bed, she cried out in pain.  
  
This certainly brought Ethan out of his thoughts.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked worried.  
  
"It's the baby! I think.AARHHHHH" she screamed in pain.  
  
Rebecca cried out in shock.  
  
"I can't lose the BABY! I CAN'T" Gwen managed to say through screams.  
  
Ethan ran off to get Dr. Russell. Rebecca rushed over to her daughter and held her hand.  
  
'If anything happens to this baby, Theresa, it will be all your fault' Rebecca said in her mind.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: *Sighs* welp, that's the end for the first chapter^__^ I hope everyone liked it!! Please Review!! I LOVE Reviews^_^ *wink wink* ^__^ 


	2. Accusations

Taking a Deeper Look By Takari AAF  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters so far. Though, as always, I would LOVE to own Fox^_^  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! The only reason I write, is because of y'all! :) oh, and things in ~ " are song lyrics"~  
  
Now, On to the Story^_^  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
There was a lot of traffic out for this time of night in Harmony. Fox and Theresa were yet again in a long line of cars wanting to go places.  
  
"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Theresa asked Fox.  
  
Fox smiled. "No, not at all."  
  
Theresa leaned forward and turned the radio on. Flipping through channels, she heard a song she liked and stopped. The silence in the night air was replaced by the words of the song.  
  
~"Hard days made me hard nights shaped me  
  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
  
And I know I'm making something  
  
Out of this life they call nothing  
  
I take what I want, take what I need  
  
You say its wrong but its right for me  
  
I won't look down won't say I'm sorry  
  
I know that only god can judge me  
  
And if I make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am I just running in place  
  
And if I stumble and I fall  
  
Should I get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same?"~  
  
'It's strange how much this song applies to me' Theresa thought in her mind.  
  
~"Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
Its me against this world and I don't care  
  
I don't care  
  
No one in this industry  
  
Understands the life I lead  
  
When I sing about my past  
  
It's not a gimmick not an act  
  
These critics and these trust fund kids  
  
Try to tell me what punk is  
  
But when I see them on the street  
  
They got nothin to say"~  
  
Fox looked over at Theresa. There was something about her face that changed while she listened to the song. It was almost as if she was in a trance.  
  
~ "And if I make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am I just running in place  
  
And if I stumble and I fall  
  
Should I get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same?  
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast thats what they say  
  
I'm troublesome I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care  
  
I don't care, I don't care, now, I don't care"~  
  
Theresa reached out and turned off the radio. Her mind was filled with a million thoughts. The one that stuck out the most, was the one she wanted answered the most. 'Have I really lost Ethan?' she pondered in her mind.  
  
Fox turned his attention back to driving. He felt sorry for Theresa and everything that she had been going through. She seemed so distant at times, like in a far away place that no one could quite reach. Deep down, he knew it was because of Ethan. Everything Theresa did revolved around Ethan. How she could still love him after everything he had done to her, he had no idea. Ethan had left her twice for Gwen, and yet she still loved him. A man that could so easily push her out of his life. In a way, he felt sorry for Ethan. Anyone stupid enough to give up Theresa, must have serious issues.  
  
Fox was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Theresa move around.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a forced smile.  
  
Fox nodded. He turned the car into the parking lot of the Blue Note.  
  
He looked over at Theresa, who didn't seem to notice that they were there.  
  
"Theresa, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Theresa jumped at the touch of the warmth of his hand against her skin.  
  
"Uh, yea, I'm fine, I was just thinking. Sorry," she said, a pink hue crossing her tear stricken cheeks.  
  
Fox patted her on the back. "Cheer up, Resa. Everything is going to be fine. It's not the end of the world ya know."  
  
Theresa looked up into his eyes. "For me it is Fox. I mean, what if Ethan meant it this time? What if he really doesn't love me?" she asked, holding back tears.  
  
Fox smiled gently. "Theresa, any man that would give you up to be with Gwen, doesn't deserve you."  
  
Theresa reached out and hugged Fox. "Thank you, Fox," she said, quietly.  
  
"Anytime," he said, hugging her back.  
  
"Why don't we go in and have some fun?" he said once the hug had ended.  
  
Theresa smiled. "I would like that. I would like that a lot."  
  
Theresa was about to get out, when Fox stopped her.  
  
"Let me," he said, getting out and opening the door for her.  
  
Theresa blushed. "You're such the gentleman, Fox."  
  
Fox smirked. "I guess there's a first for everything."  
  
"I mean it. You really are, Fox," she said seriously.  
  
"Thanks Theresa," he said smiling at her.  
  
Theresa smiled back, as they walked to the door of the Blue Note.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Russell came running with Ethan back to Gwen's hospital room.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" Rebecca asked urgently as Eve entered the room.  
  
"I don't yet, Rebecca. Would you two please go out into the waiting room?" she asked.  
  
Rebecca was about to oppose but Ethan pulled her out into the waiting room with him, just as the nurses entered.  
  
Eve walked over to Gwen and looked at her monitors. "Oh dear, this isn't good," she told one of the nurses.  
  
Gwen looked up in panic. "What's wrong?........ARGHHHHHHH," she screamed out.  
  
The nurses looked on worriedly. "Her blood pressure has sky rocketed!" one of the nurses told Dr. Russell.  
  
Eve nodded. "Yes I know."  
  
Turning to Gwen she said, "You have got to try and calm down! If you don't, you will lose this baby."  
  
One of the nurses entered with a needle. Dr. Russell picked it up, and injected a clear fluid into Gwen's arm. Gwen's screams became lighter and lighter.  
  
"You went into false labor Gwen. Next time you might not be so lucky! You HAVE to stay calm. Whatever you do, you cannot let your blood pressure rise anymore than it already is," Dr. Russell explained to Gwen.  
  
She nodded, and Dr. Russell went out to get Ethan and Rebecca.  
  
"Is my Gwennie alright?" Rebecca asked worriedly.  
  
"For the moment, she is. You have to make sure she stays calm, or next time, she won't be as lucky, and I mean that," Eve said, before she walked off.  
  
Rebecca rushed back into Gwen's room, leaving the curtain open.  
  
Ethan just stood there for a moment, before going in.  
  
"Theresa, honey, are you okay?" he said going up to Gwen.  
  
Gwen gasped in shock, as did Rebecca.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Gwen reached up and slapped him.  
  
"You called me Theresa!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Gwen's blood pressure started to rise.  
  
"How dare you Ethan! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed.  
  
Rebecca noticed the rapid change in Gwen's blood pressure.  
  
'What if he did that on purpose just so she would lose the baby and he could be with Theresa?' Rebecca wondered.  
  
"If Gwen loses this baby, it won't be Theresa's fault, it'll be Ethan's" she said to herself.  
  
"Gwen you HAVE to stay calm! Ethan is only doing this so that you will lose the baby and so he can go back to Theresa!" Rebecca said.  
  
Gwen gasped.  
  
"Is that True Ethan? IS it?" she yelled.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: I'm leaving this chapter at that^_^ I thought that would be a good place to end this chapter, lol! Oh, and the song is "Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte! Anyway, review if you like it! I LOVE Reviews ^_^ *wink wink* *points at the review button* ^__^ 


	3. Double Trouble

Taking a Deeper Look

By Takari AAF

Chapter 3- Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters, but I would absolutely LOVE to own Fox (Justin Hartley) I mean, who wouldn't?!

A/N: thanks to all my nice loyal reviewers^_^ you guys are awesome!

**NOTE: ****Okay, there is something you should know! I'm doing a different turn on the whole L.A thing! It's really different from what you've seen in the show so far, so don't expect it to be just like it. I was hoping they would have had Theresa leave when they did, and since that didn't happen, I'm making it happen in my version^_^ So you can expect TONS of Therox moments^_^  And as far as my stories go, the saying is true  _"always expect the unexpected" -_^_**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  


"I asked you a question, Ethan! ANSWER ME!" she screamed at a bewildered Ethan.

  
N-n-n……..No!" he stuttered.

Gwen gasped in shock.

"YOU DO!!! HOW DARE YOU ETHAN WINTHROP!!!" she screamed.

"No, honey, I don't want you to lose the baby! I swear to you I don't!!!" he said very convincingly.

Gwen seemed to calm down a bit.

"Then why did it take you so long to answer?" Gwen asked, accusingly.

"Because I was startled that you would ask me such a question," he said calmly.

"Oh, god Ethan! I'm so sorry!! I never meant to blow up at you like that," she said feeling bad for having taken all her frustrations out on Ethan.

A pang of guilt stung in his chest. Here he was, hoping that Gwen WOULD lose the baby and how he could start a new life with Theresa and Ethan Martin, when his wife was in pain. He really did love Gwen, but he just loved Theresa more and on a deeper level.

"It's okay, Gwen. Your emotions are just out of wack from being pregnant," Ethan said, still feeling guilty.

Gwen started to cry. "To think I ever doubted you! I thought you would leave me for Theresa."

"Don't worry so much Gwen! I love you and only you! And I always will," Ethan lied. Secretly, in his head, he replaced 'Gwen' with 'Theresa'.

Rebecca stood there, silent for once in her life.

'You can't fool me, Ethan. You don't love Gwen as much as you say you do. But you will Ethan, because there is NO way in hell I'll let you dump my poor Gwennie for that slut Theresa,' Rebecca said in her mind.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

*Blue Note*

As soon as Fox walked into the Blue Note, he scanned the place for Whitney.

'I hope Theresa right and Whitney is here,' Fox thought in his mind.

Theresa tapped Fox on the shoulder. "Look, There's Chad and Whitney," she said, pointing to a table near the corner.

"Great. Let's go join them," he said, walking towards the table, Theresa following.

"Hey guys!" Fox said once he and Theresa had made their way to the table.

"Hey you two," Whitney said cheerily.

"Are you two on a date?" Chad asked grinning.

"What? Us? No," Fox said casually.

"Yeah, I mean, can't two friends go out and have fun?" Theresa said, trying to sound happy and aloof.

Whitney didn't buy it. "Okay Theresa, drop the act. What's going on?"

When Theresa didn't say anything, Fox jumped in.

"Theresa got into a little tiff with Prince Ethan, Gwen, and my father's live in slut Rebecca," Fox said, pulling up a couple of chairs for him and Theresa.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Whitney asked, a little worried about Theresa.

Theresa dismissed her worried behavior with the wave of her hand. "Yeah, of course, Whit. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it's not like I haven't gotten into arguments with them before."

"So, anyway, when are you going to L.A?" Theresa asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, we're leaving tonight," Whitney said, smiling brightly.

Theresa gasped slightly. "You're leaving tonight? I thought you weren't leaving until later this week!"

Whitney's expression changed to one of sadness. "No, we decided to go ahead and go. The recording company is eager to get Chad there."

"Are you leaving tonight too, Fox?" Theresa asked, shifting her gaze to Fox.

"Yes, we're taking the Crane jet," he said.

Theresa sighed. "Great. Wonderful. My best friends are leaving, Ethan is with Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy are as cold as ever, and to top it all off, Ethan is mad at me! My life just couldn't possibly get any worse!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Aww, it's not that bad Theresa. Why don't you come to L.A with us? You know, get away from Harmony for awhile, get a much needed vacation," Whitney said.

Theresa pondered this for a second. _That does sound like a really good idea. And it'll give Gwen time to give birth to a healthy baby with little stress. Maybe I should do it. I should go to __L.A. Theresa thought in her mind._

"Okay, I'll go!" Theresa exclaimed, determined.

"You will?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"You'll go 3,000 miles away from Ethan?" Chad asked in disbelief as well.

"Sure! Why not? Fate will bring me and Ethan together. It's destiny. And it'll let Gwen give birth to the baby, and besides, I could use a little vacation, but not a real real long one, just long enough for Gwen to have the baby," Theresa said, smiling.

"This will be so awesome! I'm so happy you'll be coming with us, Theresa!" Whitney exclaimed, throwing her arms around Theresa.

"Me too, Whit, Me too," Theresa said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Meanwhile: Hospital***

Rebecca and Ivy were searching for a doctor for Gwen to go to.

"Do you think she'll go if we find a good one?" the red air-head asked.

"Yes. Gwen wants to get as far away from that taco queen as possible," Ivy replied.

They scanned through the doctors until they saw one that fit what they were looking for.

"Bingo! Let's print this out and tell Gwen and Ethan about it," Rebecca said.

Ivy nodded, and printed out the page.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Gwen's hospital room***

"Ethan, honey, I'm so sorry about earlier," Gwen said, for the hundredth time.

"I know Gwen," he said, sympathetically.

At that moment, Ivy and Rebecca came in.

"Look what we found. This doctor Abel in Los Angeles is the best doctor in his field. He would be perfect for Gwen and her condition," Ivy said, showing the paper to Ethan and Gwen.

"Where is it at?" Gwen asked, hoping it was far away from Theresa.

"In California," Rebecca replied.

Gwen was ecstatic. "Oh please Ethan! Can we go?? PLEASE!!"

Ethan looked at Gwen. _'Well, it would be good for her. She's been in so much stress lately. Why not?' he pondered in his mind._

"All right, we will go ASAP," he said, smiling on Gwen's behalf.

"California, here we come!" Gwen said, happily.

***2 hours later***

Theresa zipped up her last suitcase.

"There. All done packing," she said. She walked out of her room and into the living room. She was the only one there. Everyone else was out.

Theresa looked at the clock on the mantle. It was 11:36pm.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Wouldn't want them to think I decided not to go," she said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

'_I wonder who that could be at this hour,'_ she wondered, opening the door.

"Hey beautiful."

"Fox! What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet y'all at the airport?" she asked, confused.

Fox smiled.

"Yeah, but I decided to drop by and pick ya up," he said flirtatiously.

"Oh, Fox!" she said, playfully hitting him.

"Ooo, I like how you say my name," he said coyly.

"God, you are such a little perv," she joked, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on, Let's hit the road, Resa," he said.

"Okay, but hold on one second, I have to get my stuff," she said.

Theresa went in her room and brought out her big suitcase and duffel bag.

"Here let me," he said, taking the suitcase from her.

"Are you sure? It's pretty heavy," she said, smiling.

Fox gave her look. "I'm not some wimpy prep, Theresa, I think I can manage a suitcase," he said, exasperated.

Theresa laughed. "I know, I know. You're so strong and manly," she said deepening her voice.

"Oh, you are so funny," he said sarcastically.

"I know, people tell me that aaalllll the time," she said, walking out the door with the duffel bag.

"I bet they do," he muttered, dragging the suitcase out and closing the door.

Theresa put the bag in the back seat and plopped down in the passenger seat. Fox put her suitcase in the trunk of the car, and got in the car.

"Ready?" he asked, starting up the car.

Theresa took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Fox pressed down on the ignition and off they went out into the darkness of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***5 hours later: L.A* (L.A Time: ****1:45am****)**

*!***Crane Apartment***!*

Fox opened the door, and they piled in, exhausted from the jet lag.

Theresa and Whitney collapsed on the couch.

"I'm so tired. I could sleep forever," Theresa said stretching.

"Yeah, we can unpack in the morning once we've had a nice nights sleep," Whitney said yawning.

_'Too bad I won't be the one sharing a room with you, Whitney,'_ Fox thought sadly in his mind.

"Unfortunately guys, there are only 2 rooms available. The third room has been used for storage, and I haven't gotten around to clearing it out," he said.

"Well, Whitney and I will be sharing a room," Chad said, standing next to Whitney.

_'Unfortunately,'_ Fox thought disgusted.

"And I'll just sleep on the couch," Theresa said, offhandedly.

Fox shook his head. "No, I insist that you take the other room," he said.

"I think me and Chad will let you two figure this out. Good night," she said, walking out of the room with Chad.

"Night, Whit," Theresa called after her.

Turning back, she said, "No, You take the room. It's your place."

Fox sighed and sat next to Theresa. "Look, you take it. You deserve to have a nice soft bed."

"But so do you!" she argued.

"Theresa, this is getting us no where," he said.

"I know," Theresa said.

"We could always just share it," Fox said half joking, half hoping she would say yes.

"Really? You wouldn't be uncomfortable with that?" Theresa asked.

"No, would you?" he asked.

"Well, not really," she said shrugging.

"Okay, then I guess we can share it until the other room is cleaned out," he said, getting up.

Theresa got up too. "I'll change in the bathroom, k?" 

Fox nodded, and Theresa took her duffel bag and went into the bathroom. Fox went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of black swim trunks to sleep in. The silence of the room, allowed his thoughts to come through.

_'Sharing a room with Theresa won't be that bad. I wish it was Whitney I was sharing the room with….or do I? True, when I first came to Harmony, I felt all these things for Theresa. I mean, what guy wouldn't? She's smart, pretty...no scratch that, **beautiful**, kind, funny, and caring. She's everything someone looks for in a woman. And she was my only friend. The only one that saw me for what I really was, not just some screw up playboy, and…_' Fox was interrupted from his thoughts when Theresa entered the room. She had on a  white tank top with matching pajama pants. 

"Hey roomie," he said.

Theresa smiled slightly. "Hey to you too, Fox."

While Fox busied himself by putting away some of his things, Theresa took a good look at him.

_'Wow, I never really noticed how good looking he is. The way his hair is always so shiny and spiked or the way his muscles tighten when he flexes or the way his eyes have that twinkle in them, and when you look into his eyes, it's almost like you can get lost in them. Not to mention, he is so caring and gentle. He's just so…'_ but, like Fox, Theresa was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Earth to Theresa? Is anyone home?" Fox asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," she said, a pink rosy color spreading across her cheeks.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to talk to you forever!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking, that's all," she said.

"About Ethan?" Fox asked, soberly.

"No, about y-, I mean, nothing in particular," she said, a bit frazzled.

"Anyway, what were you going to say?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" he asked.

"Hmm…left side," said Theresa. "Is that okay with you?"

Fox nodded. "Sure. I particularly like the right side better myself," he said.

Theresa yawned. "I'm awfully tired."

"Me too. Ready to hit the sack?" he asked.

Theresa nodded. She laid down on her side and got under the covers. Once Theresa had gotten in, Fox did too. He turned off the light next to the bed.

"Good night, Resa," he said.

"Night, Fox," she said, closing her eyes.

The two fell dead asleep, both thinking of the other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Another 4 hours later***

Ethan lugged the bags up to the door, while Gwen walked behind.

"It was so nice of Julian to let us use the Crane apartment," she said, happy that they had finally made it to their destination.

"Yes, it was," he said, unlocking the door.

Once they had gotten in, Gwen closed the door. They both noticed all the bags and suitcases around the room.

"Ethan, I think someone is here," Gwen whispered.

"I think there is more than one person here, Gwen," he said.

"Do you think we are in the wrong apartment?" she asked, a bit worried.

Ethan shook his head. "No, because the key fit. We are in the right place," he said.

Ethan looked around at the bags. Only one of them had a name tag on it. He walked up to it and looked at the tag.

It read "_Fox Crane"_.

"Damn it, Fox!" Ethan said quietly.

"Fox!?! You mean Fox is here?! Great! I bet he is here bedding some floosy," Gwen said, disgustedly.

"We'll see about that!" Ethan said, marching towards the first room (A/N: which just happens to be Fox and Theresa's *wink*)

Ethan opened the door. He didn't need to turn on the light, for the early light from the sun shown in enough to let him see.

There was Fox laying on his back. He noticed 'some girl' curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He had his left arm around her. Upon a closer look, Ethan noticed that the girl was Theresa.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ethan shouted in rage.

**TBC!**

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter kinda sucks, but atleast it was longer, way longer^_^ Anyway, I hope y'all like it^_^ review please! It makes me write faster, and write better chapters~_^**


	4. Hitting the One You Love

Taking a Deeper Look

By Takari AAF

**Chapter 4- Hitting the One You Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters in this story so far. I would love to own Fox, but I don' think that is going to happen anytime soon :(

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers^_^ you guys/girls are so totally awesome! And I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

**Lady Lenna: **I heard that they were dating in real life too, but I'm not sure if it's true. I hope it is though^_^

**Crystal Unicorn:** Thank you^_^ so nice! I'll try updating Mending a Broken Heart really soon! 

**Angel51: **you are almost always one of the first ppl to review a new chap! Thanks for the reviews!!!

*~*Well, on to the story*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ethan shouted in rage.

Theresa and Fox immediately bolted awake at the sound of Ethan's voice.

"Huh? What's going on?" a groggy Theresa asked.

"Theresa, how could you?" Ethan asked, practically yelling.

Hearing Ethan's voice, Theresa's eyes widened in surprise. "Ethan?! Is that really you?" she asked in disbelief.

"No Theresa, it's the tooth fairy, Of course it's me! Now what in the world are you doing in L.A. and most importantly why the hell are you in bed with Fox! Of all people!" he yelled.

"Hey, you don't have to yell at Theresa like that!" Fox exclaimed, speaking up for her. "She isn't hard of hearing ya know!"

"You stay out of this Fox!" Ethan raged on.

Gwen gasped in shock. She had never seen Ethan this angry before. _ What has gotten into you Ethan?! Why are you acting this way? Is it because you still have feelings for Theresa?_ Gwen pondered in her mind.

"Ethan, don't yell at Fox. He hasn't done anything wrong," Theresa said.

"Hasn't done anything wrong? That's a laugh. He did something wrong all right, he was born," Ethan yelled, his words directed at Fox.

Anger boiled up inside Fox. "That's it Ethan! I've had enough your damn mouth!" Fox shouted. He swung and punched Ethan in the mouth, knocking him back against the wall.

"ETHAN!" Gwen exclaimed in fright. Ethan felt something wet running from his mouth. He reached up with his left hand and touched his lip. Looking at his hand, he saw a scarlet liquid streaming down his hand. It was blood.

"Dammit Fox!" he yelled getting back up. He clenched his left fist and ran at Fox. Suddenly, Theresa stepped in front of Fox. It was too late for Ethan to stop. The blow hit Theresa right in the middle of her stomach.

"THERESA!!!" Fox screamed.

Theresa fell over on the floor, doubled over in pain.

Just then, Whitney and Chad stumbled in the room.

"What's going on.." Whitney paused in mid-sentence when she saw Theresa lying on the floor.

"Oh my god, Theresa," Whitney shrieked. She ran over and crouched down on the floor next to Theresa.

"Theresa, honey, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened to you?" Whitney asked frantically.

But Theresa didn't say anything. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to ignore the pain that spread through her body.

Gwen rushed over and bent over next to Whitney.

"Oh no! Theresa, are you okay?" Gwen asked, sincerely concerned for Theresa. Theresa managed to shake her head.

Ethan stood there, amidst the group huddled around Theresa. His mouth was open, eyes wide with disbelief. He was too stunned to move. _I couldn't have done it. I would never hurt Theresa. It must have been Fox that hit her. Yeah, that's right. It was Fox. That dirty bastard,_ Ethan said in his mind, convincing himself that he hadn't hit Theresa. (A/N: what a loser, huh?-_-)

"Fox, how dare you hit Theresa!" Ethan shouted, fully believing that Fox had hit her.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"WHAT THE HELL, ETHAN?!" Fox shouted, not believing he had heard right.

"That's right, you heard me. You hit Theresa!" he yelled.

Gwen stared at Ethan. She couldn't believe he was lying like that.

Whitney and Chad looked at Fox. "You hit Theresa?! What the fuck is your problem man?" Chad asked pissed off.

"How could you hurt her?!" Whitney yelled.

"Woah, you guys have it all wrong! I didn't hit Theresa! It was Ethan!" he exclaimed.

"No it wasn't, Fox. Gwen saw it, didn't you Gwen? Tell them he did it," Ethan commanded.

"No Ethan, I won't! You hit her in the stomach! How could you blame it on Fox!?!" Gwen shrieked.

Ethan was about to say something, when Theresa groaned. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Theresa are you in pain?" Whitney asked, concerned for her best friend.

Theresa shook her head. "I'm okay, I'm fine," she said grimacing.

Whitney shook her head. "No you aren't."

Theresa tried standing up, but fell back down. 

"Sweetie, let us help you," Whitney said, taking her left arm.

"I'll help too," Fox said, getting her right arm. They carefully pulled Theresa up.

"You need to lie down, Resa," Fox said. Whitney nodded. "Let's lay her down on the bed."

"Here, I'll move the covers down," Gwen said, pushing the covers down to the foot of the bed. Whitney and Fox sat Theresa down on the bed and made her lay down.

"Better?" Whitney asked.

But Theresa didn't say anything, nor did she shake her head.

"Theresa? Theresa? Answer me!" Whitney said frantically.

Theresa ignored Whitney's frantic pleas, and stared at Ethan.

"Why Ethan, why?" Theresa asked, softly.

Ethan his mouth to speak, when Chad cut in.

"Don't waste your breath on him, Theresa," Chad said, giving Ethan a cold look.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say. Would everyone please leave?" Theresa asked, sitting up on the bed.

Everyone was hesistant to leave, but they did. One by one they filed out of the room. "We'll be right outside," Whitney said as she walked out last, leaving Ethan and Theresa alone in the room. Ethan shut the door behind Whitney.

"Theresa, I didn't mean to hit…." Ethan started to say, but was cut off by Theresa.

"Save it, Ethan. I'm so tired of you sometimes. I love you and I always will, but you have no right to try to control my life. If I want to be friends with Fox and share a bed with him, I will. Every night you climb into bed with Gwen, and you have sex with her. I sleep in the bed with Fox one time, and we don't EVEN do anything like that, and suddenly, I've done something wrong. Well, it doesn't work like that Ethan!" Theresa exclaimed, raising her voice.

Ethan didn't think she would ever speak to him like that. He was surprised by the tone in her voice.

"Speechless, Ethan? Well that's a first. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave, and tell **Fox to come in," Theresa said, stressing Fox's name.**

Ethan could feel his blood boil. He turned to go out the door. One thought ran through his head. _I'll get you back Theresa. I won't let Fox have you._

*~*~*~*~*

*Few minutes later*

Fox opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.

"Hey Resa, how are you?" Fox asked, concerned.

Theresa put on a smile. "Doing better. I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me earlier. You are a great friend, Fox," she said, stretching out her arms for a hug.

"No you are the great friend, Theresa," he said, hugging Theresa.

Letting go of Theresa, he said, "It's good that you are over Ethan."

_Oh, I'm not over Ethan, Fox. My plan has just begun. I will have Ethan back real soon, with your help that is, Fox. Ethan will be mine, _Theresa said in her head.

"Yep, it is," Theresa said.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*2 hours later*

A young woman with long blonde hair stood outside the Crane Apartment, wearing a black tank top and red leather pants.

"I hope I got the right address," the woman said, looking at the apartment # on the door and the one on the piece of paper.

"I can't wait to see you again, Foxy."

**To Be Continued..**

** ~ a/n: sorry it took me so long to update. I started school a few weeks ago and have been swamped with work. Anyway, I know this chapter really sucked. Sorry. Anyway, review if you liked it. **


End file.
